Is this Destiny?
by Darkened Blossom
Summary: Naraku is defeated and the well is closed. Kagome now stuck in the feudal area leaves on her own for a few days trying to figure out what to do. When she meets Sesshomaru and a crystal changes her life forever. discontinued. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Pain. It was all I could feel. My bone felt like they were breaking. I was awake. I was fully aware of everything. No one was here. They were gone. Alone. Forever alone or was I? I'm not sure anymore. I could no longer go home. The well closed. Naraku gone.

The jewel was also gone. No longer would it taint people. No longer would they dream of its power. It would fade into legend. Everything faded into legend sooner or later.

The pain slowly faded. Faded away like the light of the day. I stood up slowly. My body sore. The crystal was gone. I wondered where it went. It was the reason for my pain. Sesshomaru's blood got on it while I was holding it.

Flashback  
I tried to go back through the well. I couldn't. I sat on the bottom of the well crying. Crying over the loss on my family. I knew everyone was worried about me but I didn't want to leave. The well was the last thing connecting me to the future. To my family. After the sun set was when I finally left the well. I knew I would get sick if I stayed outside to long. When I finally climbed out I saw Sango. I knew Inuyasha wouldn't show up. He had Kikyo now.

"Kagome are you alright?"

I nodded. Sango and Miroku will be getting married soon. I wanted them to be happy and not worry about me. "Let's go back." She nodded and we walked back to Kaede's village. We would leave in the morning to go to Sango's village. I wonder who I would go with or would I travel on my own.  
Day after they went to Sango's village

I hugged Sango and Miroku. I decided to travel by myself for awhile. My companions all had someone to care for. I was alone but it gave me time to think. I walked into a clearing and saw Sesshomaru. He helped defeat Naraku. I was about to speak when mist started to cover the area. Something was thrown at me and I caught it. It was a clear crystal. I stared at it.

"What the?" I jumped out of the way when a blast of energy was thrown towards me. I rolled on the ground and before I could get up another was thrown towards me when Sesshomaru blocked it. It cut his shoulder and blood got on the crystal. I moved away from the fight. The crystal started to turn red and the pain started. I collapsed to the ground trying to not scream in pain.

End Flashback

I walked towards Sango's village since it was the closest. Sango was walking outside.

"Sango."

"K-kagome what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sango pulled me over to a puddle of water. I looked into the water and gasped. My hair was a blue black and my eyes were the same brown as before. My ears were pointed and I was taller. Also on my forehead was an ocean blue tear drop. "Well now I know what that crystal did."

"How did this happen Kagome?"

"After I left I saw Sesshomaru and something attacked us. During the battle I caught a clear crystal and when Sesshomaru protected me some of his blood got on it. Then all I could feel was pain and when it stopped I guess this happened."

"I've never heard of this happening. Maybe Miroku can answer this."

I nodded and we walked to Sango's home. Miroku, and Shippou where there. I could smell them all. I had to cover my nose. Too many scents. My head was spinning .I took a quick breath to calm myself down then we went to find Miroku.

When we found him he stared at me. He walked closer and examined the tear drop on my forehead. "Kagome how did this happen?"

I explained everything to him and he just nodded.

"Kagome your the Southern Lords daughter."

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Envy's Love- I would of updated sooner but I ran out of inspiration.

I am catlord- Love your name.

Black Dragon Miko-You'll have to keep reading to find out.

I love the whole Inu gang- Thanks for the review.

* * *

"I'm what?"I asked

"The Southern Lords daughter." Miroku repeated.

"But how. I'm from the future. I can't be. This has to be a mistake."

"It isn't a mistake. That is the Southern Lands mark."

Akio POV

I was traveling back from a meeting with Sesshomaru when I picked up a scent. I stopped in my tracks. "Could it be?" I hid my scent and aura and followed the scent. When I came close enough to the scent I froze. It was but how. I thought she was dead. Naraku killed her. Didn't he? I walked through the gates of the village and the demon slayer raised her weapon in defense. "Sango it's okay." Miroku then bowed to me. "It's good to meet you again Lord Akio."

"Miroku my old friend. It has been many years hasn't it."

"Yes it has."

"Miroku who is this?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome this is the Lord Akio of the Southern Lands."

"So this is my father?" Kagome asked.

"Yes my dear. I am your father." I grabbed her and hugged her. "I've missed you so much."

Kagome POV

This was awkward but I hugged him back. I did feel a connection with him. I'm not sure why but I believed him when he said he was my father. When he let me go I just stared at him. I was trying to remember. I really was but nothing came to mind. I knew he wasn't lying. I could tell that now that I was a demon.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

A frown appeared on his face. "You must come back to the Southern Lands with me. Maybe you will remember then."

I looked at my friends to see what they thought.

"You should Kagome." Sango said.

"It would be for the best." Miroku said

I nodded. "Alright." If my friends thought I should go and they trusted him then I would trust my friends decision and go with him. "I'll go with you."

He then smiled. "Great. Let's head out immediately."

"Immediately?"

"I must return to home as soon as possible."

"Just let me say good-bye."

"Alright."

I walked over to Sango. "I'll miss you." I gave her a hug.

"Good bye Kagome."

Next was Miroku. "You be good."

"Kagome I am but a humble monk."

"Yeah right." I gave him a hug also

I then walked over to Shippo. "You want to come with me."

"Yes Kagome!" He said cheerfully.

Then I walked towards the man that was my father. "I'm ready." I didn't have any clothes to bring since all of them were destroyed in the was still pretty small but he was getting bigger and soon I wouldn't be able to carry him anymore. "How far are we from your home."

"Two day journey."

"Oh kay."

The whole trip was filled with me asking him questions about my life. I learned that when I was four in human years that I went missing. So I was around 131 in demon years meaning I am now 147. Most demons would still be children but since I was growing up as a human I look older then I actually am but that didn't mean I was going to allow them to treat me like a child.

By the time we arrived I could see the ocean. So he lived near the ocean. The castle was made of a grayish-blue stone and was huge. They must have a lot of servants with a place this big.

"Where is my mom?"

"She's inside."

I followed him into the castle and we went to what I guess was the throne room. On one of the thrones was a woman with blueish-black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yumi I found our daughter." Yumi looked up and stared at me. Then she stood up and quickly ran to me. She picked my up. "I've missed you." She started to cry. "It's been to long."

I wasn't sure what to do but I started to rub her back. "It's alright. I'm here now." I had no idea why but I felt the need to assure her that everything would be alright.

Once Yumi calmed down she let me go. "Dear you must be tired. I shall get a servant to show you to your room and we shall get a room prepared for your friend."

As soon as she finished speaking two servants appeared. "I shall show you to your room."

"And I shall show him to his room."

I looked at Shippo before I set him down of the ground so he could follow the other servant. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." Shippo said.

I followed the servant down the hall until she stopped in front of a door. She opened it and I walked it. The walls and ceiling were a midnight blue and the floor was a dark mahogany. The bed was multiple shades of blue. I looked around the room and say flashes of a younger girl with black hair and brown eyes playing in this room. The young girl must of been me since she looked just like me. This was my old room.

I yawned and walked over to the bed. I was really tired. The trip had took all of my energy. I crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was stuck for awhile and I finally had an idea. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been busy and also have been working on redoing another story. I had to pull myself away from it to work on my other stories. Oh and sorry that this is short. I sorta couldn't think of anything else to type.

* * *

My dreams were filled with what I am guessing were flashes of my life. They were not bad and I kind of enjoyed remembering them. I got up in the morning and found a blue kimono with water lilies on it. I went to my rooms indoor hotspring and took a quick bath. Now was the hard part.

I looked at the kimono wondering how to put it on. This was really frustrating. Luckily one of the servants walked in and say me struggling. "Do you need help Lady Kagome."

"Yes. I haven't worn one of these in awhile."

The servant gave a small laugh before coming over and helping me. "Breakfast is ready Lady Kagome." She said once she was finished typing the obi in a complicated knot I doubt that I would be able to recreate later.

"Where is the dining hall?"

"Follow me Lady Kagome."

"Please don't call my Lady Kagome. Kagome is just fine."

"I can not do that. I am merely a servant and it would show disrespect for me to do such."

I sighed knowing that I would not be able to persuade her to do so.

Once we made it to the dining hall I stood there wondering where to seat. My father smiled and pointed the the empty seat next to him. I softly giggled and sat down next to him. The servants then got us our food. I sat down and they lead Shippo into the room. We waited for my father to start to eat and once he did we followed suit. The meal was silent and was kind of weird for me since I had just met them after being away for 12 years and was just slowly getting my memory back. Near the end of the meal my father finally spoke.

"We are throwing a party within the week to celebrate your return."

My eyes widened, there was no need to do such but I guess it was what had to happen.

"What am I going to wear for it?"

"A kimono will be made for you."

I wasn't sure what to say so I stayed quiet. We all left and Shippo and I headed to the gardens. I am not entirely sure how I remember where it was but I did. As soon as I walked out I started having flashbacks of all the time I spent here with everyone. The one that shocked me the most was of me and Sesshomaru.

**Flashback**  
I was two at the time and was picking flowers. Once I got a bunch of them I ran over to a kid with white hair. "Sesshomaru. I found flowers." I said happily. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally tripped on the root of the tree that he was sitting under.

He quickly jumped up and caught me. "You should be more careful."

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

He said nothing and just set me on my feet before letting me go.

**End Flashback**

"I knew Sesshomaru." I was shocked. Wait then wouldn't he recognize me? Or had it been that long that he forgot about me.

Shippo looked at me confused.

"You and him were friends."

We turned around and say my mother standing in the doorway. "We were?" I asked

"Yes. He was sad when we all thought you had died."

_"Okay that would explain why he didn't recognize me."_

"Come you need to get fit for your kimono. Shippo follow Mika and she will lead you to get fit for yours."

We nodded and I followed her waving goodbye to Shippo. I was pulled into the room and pushed onto a small platform. Then an older woman pulled my kimono off and measured my waist. This was really embarrassing. My mother laughed at my red cheeks. "Relax Kagome it shall be over shortly."

Shortly came like an hour later. Once they were finished with me I got dressed and picked out the color of the fabric. There were many color and shades. I finally decided on a forest green with a brown obi. My mother lead me out of the room. "They should be down within a day or so and then you will have to try it on."

"Alright."

"Is there anyone you would like to invite?"

"Yes Miroku, Sango." I thought about ti for a minute. "And Inuyasha."

"Alright. Letters will be sent out to tell them of the party."

She then left and I went to find Shippo.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long for this story to get updated. School has been going on and I've been trying to get out of the house more.

* * *

Today was the day of the celebration. Everything was hectic here. People were running around decorating and the kitchen was a bustle with noise. The people attending were all getting ready so they were out of the way of the servants. That meant I also had to get ready. Luckily there weren't doing much with my hair. They just brushed it and put it into a bun. The then put make-up on my face. I didn't let them put anything but eye make-up and lipstick on me.

"Undress."

I hesitated for a moment.

"We need to put your kimono on."

I let go of my robe and it dropped. She grabbed my kimono and I slid my arms into it. Then she grabbed the obi and tied it around my waist.

"Your parents are waiting. I will lead you to them."

I nodded and followed after her. As we were walking I started thinking. I have yet to learn her name. "Um?"

"Yes Lady Kagome."

"What's your name."

"Sora, Lady Kagome." She paused. "We are here." She opened the door and I stepped in.

Akio's hair was straight and usual. I don't think he ever wore his hair up. His outfit was was a dark blue.  
Yumi's hair was braided. Her kimono was a deep purple.

"Are you ready Kagome?" My mother asked.

I nodded.

"Then let's go." She looked at me. "Oh and when we get to the dining hall, they will call us by name. Once they call your name you walk down the stairs. You will go after us."

"Alright." I was a little nervous. What happened if I fell? Or embarrassed myself some other way.

We headed towards the dining hall. I saw many people lined up in front of the door. A couple I remembered. Kouga and... I looked at him. Sesshomaru. I wonder if he would remember me now. My dad did say my scent was stronger and changed a little. Maybe he would remember me now. Yet it would be a little awkward considering he has tried to kill me. I don't see him apologizing for all of it. Hell would have to frost over before he'd ever do that.

He noticed me because I could see the surprise in his eyes. I think he was going to head over to us but the doors opened and people started to be called in. I was the last person to be called in.

"Lady Kagome. Daughter of Akio and Yumi." Everyone looked up at me. I could see they all were surprised. I grabbed onto the banister and slowly walked down the stairs. At least I wasn't wearing heels. That would of be bad.

When I reached the bottom Kouga walked over to me. "Your the daughter?"

"I guess so." I replied.

"You know the Eastern Lord?" A random girl asked me.

"Wait? Y-your the Eastern Lord."

He gave me one of his grins. "New Eastern Lord."

"I guess I should congratulate you then."

Before he could reply my parents called me over. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

He waved before walking away.

"Kagome, this is the Northern Lord." He was about Sesshomaru's height. He had bright red hair and mint green eyes. He also had a black flame on his forehead.

"Hello, I'm Kagome."

"Katsu."  
I looked at him. He had nothing about him that would distinguish what type of demon he was so I thought I'd ask.

"I am a dragon demon."

After an hour or so I just had to leave. I did not like being in a crowded room. I was use to being in a small group surrounded by wilderness.

The garden was quiet which was the opposite of the dining hall. It was a nice silence though. I walked over to the koi pond and knelt down next to it. I poked the water and watched the ripples. A noise startled me and I nearly fell in the pond. Well I would of fallen in if someone hadn't caught me. When I was back onto solid ground I looked up at who saved me from falling into the pound. It was Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

He didn't say anything. Just simply looked at me.

"I should get back."

He nodded and left.

That night I went to bed exhausted. I washed my face and changed. I fell into the bed. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something tickle my leg. I grabbed it and pulled, then winced. "What?" I stood up and walked over to the mirror. When I moved my robe I saw a tail. I knew I probably shouldn't of but I could help it. I screamed.

Servants started running into the room. "What's the matter?" Sora asked

I blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

She gave me a confused look. "I just found out that I had a tail."

I knew she had wanted to laugh but she would get in trouble if she did.

"I am sorry for disturbing you guys. I should go back to sleep now."

She nodded and everyone left my room. I then curled in my bed and fell asleep, knowing I'd ask my parents about the tail in the morning.

* * *

R&R


	5. AN

Well darkangel loves Shesshomaru had adopted this story a long while ago and never updated it. I'm not sure if I just want to try to write it again or give it to another person. What do you guys think?


End file.
